Crush, Infatuation, Terrible Idea
by Wonderfall
Summary: This is the story of Hermione Granger's love life. In just one short year, Hermione shatters a heart, alters a friendship completely, and finds the love of her existance in someone unexpected. Who does she end up with? Read and find out! :D
1. Part I: Crush

--

Part I

This is just a three way love story.

This isn't that love story you wish you could live in, however. This isn't that story that made you feel happy inside. This isn't a story that made you feel like everything would be fine no matter what happened. This isn't a hurt and comfort story that gives you that smile when it was over and done with. In fact, it's exactly the opposite. In reality, there are no prince charming or a damsel in distress. This is just the everyday love life of one Hermione Granger. This is just the everyday story of what happened to change her into the person she is today. The first part is sad and bitter. It will make you feel pity and sorrow. The second part is lustful and funny. It happens all the time, and well, some moments like this can truly change a person. The last and final part is enlightening and happy. The ending that, while incredibly happy, is just mundane, everyday, and unoriginal. This is just a story about a crush, an infatuation, and a terrible idea and how it all happened.

The crush was on Ron Weasley.

School was seven years long. Hermione only went for six, but those six years she had that crush. It was just a school-girl crush, the kind that everyone experiences from time to time. It was buried behind the prude, the bookworm, the know-it-all and a half. She pushed it away so that she could study and save the world, it was only the right thing to do, but there were moments when it was right in front, stomping on the books, essays and exams. Small, almost nonexistent moments when he would brush his fingers accidentally against her arm or leg, when he would somehow bump into her going down the hallway or staircase, when they would hug after an argument or heated fight. It was the moments like that, even though they were few in number that had kept her crush fueled. It was simple enough really. Hermione Granger just really thought Ron was a cutie.

After being friends for eight years, working together to stop the spread of evil is why it was only expected that some kind of feeling was present. Ron was, after all, sweet and loyal. He had a goofy grin that made you melt inside your skin and enjoyed the simple things in life. That was how it was when you grew up poor and laid back.He wanted to have a decent paying job, have a beautiful wife that he could take care of and who would take care of him, to have tons of children that he could grow to know and love, to be proud of one day. Ron wanted to have big Sunday dinners where everyone he knew and loved would be present and they would eat, laugh, and play. He wanted to get with the guys on Friday nights to play or watch Quidditch and sit back with some Butterbeers.A simple reward for his long week.

_Simple. _That was what Ron was all about. He told jokes, stupid ones at that, just make her laugh. She had the feeling that if they slept together, it would be sweet, gentle and innocent and the next morning, he would tickle her awake and then they would go and have breakfast at the nearest diner. It sounded wonderful. It was wonderful. But to her, she knew it would be unsatisfying after awhile, to her she knew that she was not the wife for Ronald Weasley and she felt it, from the very beginning. She was not dumb, she just didn't handle it well. She was so smart she could tell the future based off her immense knowledge and observational skills, she just didn't say the right things at the right time. And she _did_ know it and she_ did _regret it.

Hermione wanted way more than the simple life Ron was after, and as a friend, she didn't want to take that away from him. She could never be a house wife or bare more than three children. The want and need for kids was there, but there was no way she could have tens of them like Ron wanted. She wanted to work full time, be noticed for that astounding work, and maybe even be famous for something other than the Muggle-born friend of Harry Potter. She wanted a husband that worked just as hard as she did. Someone who, when he made love to her it was so passionate she would cry and laugh at the same time and her toes would curl. Her husband had to be smart, challenging, and have sarcastic humor. It really only made sense to her. Ron Weasley was not her husband.

This is exactly how it happened: Hermione and Ron finally got together two years after the Final Battle with Lord Voldemort. Ron was shy to ask her out, Harry had helped a little in the process, but mostly Ron was on his own, with his thoughts and his feelings.

He took her to a Quidditch match for their first date; it was Harry's team so the tickets were free. The stands were completely crowded and roared with amazing force. It was fun, really. Hermione enjoyed watching Harry play and enjoyed listening to Ron chatter non-stop about this move or that move and this broom or that broom. He was in his element, talking about Quidditch.

Afterwards they had burgers and cokes. He had taken her to this small diner. It was _cute_, really. They had even shared a milkshake like Hermione had seen in countless Muggle movies. Then they had walked home, Hermione was happy, truly she was. But she knew, deep in her heart and head that Ron was just not the guy for her. He was a friend, a great friend that she loved like a brother. She never wanted to lose that friendship, but failed to maintain her wants when he kissed her good night at her door step. The kiss was small and sweet. His lips had just touched hers for a couple of moments. She felt like she was making a mistake, kissing someone who she did not want to kiss, but kind of wanted to kiss at the same time. Damn that crush, Hermione was leading him on. She knew that she could have ended it there, before it got too far in and she hurt him. But she didn't do anything then. That was her second mistake of the night.

The next time, they went to dinner and a movie. Ron picked her up from her small apartment at a quarter to six. He held her arm as they walked to a small Tavern and Inn where he had set up dinner reservations. He pulled out the chair for her, and in the process had accidentally brushed his fingers against the top of her arm. This time, she did not feel that spark that she had at other times. The crush was gone and she knew it. She ordered veal, he ordered chicken. The thought crossed her mind,_ "Chicken and veal just don't mix." _Ron spoke most of the time, they ate. He talked about work, Quidditch, and then he told her jokes.

"What is full of holes and holds water?" He asked, grinning.

"Full of holes and holds water? Hmm..." She couldn't help but think about it, humoring him. "Oh I know! A sponge." They both laughed.

Then he asked another. "How do you stop a fish from smelling?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Plug up his nose!"

That was how the night was. They both had a really good time. But chicken and veal don't mix, Hermione thought over and over. After a huge piece of chocolate cake, Ron took her to see a movie. He had thought that she would enjoy doing something Muggle. It was a comedy about two Muggles who are going to have a baby. They laughed and had slushies. Ron held her hand. After the movie, he took her home. At her door step, they kissed for the second time. Their bodies knitted together, Hermione ran her fingers through his red hair and he massaged her bum. Ron was thinking, "_This feels so perfect." _Hermione was thinking, "_End this now, before you hurt him you idiot." _

"Are you glad we're finally doing this?" He asked as they parted lips.

"Yes." She answered, dishonestly. Hermione went to bed that night, planning to break it off with him in order to salvage their relationship. The conversation played in her head several times before she finally made it to sleep.

_"Ron, you know you're my best friend right?" Hermione would say trying to be a sweet and straight forward as possible._

_She imagined him saying, "Hermione we will always be friends, hopefully more." He would smile deviantly at her to imply that he wanted much, much more._

_"The thing is, Ronald, I don't want to be more." That's taking it easy right? Of course, he would look confused and ask, "What do you mean?" _

Hermione could feel the hurt in his voice before he even said it.

She felt extremely guilty. Hermione had never dated before, so she was not sure how to go about breaking a heart. When the third date came and went, she was on the edge of hysteria. She didn't know what to say; only that it would hurt him. She hated to hurt people, especially people that mattered to her. Plus it was a rare occasion when she didn't know something. It was a picnic, for lunch, in the park. There was green grass, lunch bread, and jokes. They walked around, talked, smiled for hours. She tried to bring up the breaking up conversation that had played in her head so many times, but it never came. She was almost paranoid that Ron knew what she was thinking and was doing what he could to avoid it.

"Ron," She would start. "I need to tell you something."

He would reply with something smooth like, "I know, I'm gorgeous and you love my hair." He would wink and smile and laugh and it would throw her off completely.

"You're right, I love your hair." She ran her fingers through the very same hair, frowning on the inside.

He walked her home, telling her more jokes. "What type of blood does a pessimist have?"

She thought for a minute. "Oh ha ha. B negative." When they got to her door step, they kissed for the thrid time. The little alarms in her head were spazzing out. "_End it now,"_ she kept thinking. "_Just end it now_." They parted. She opened her mouth to say, "I want to break this up." But instead, "Would you like to come in?" came out. "_No no no_."

That night, Ron made love to her. It was sweet, gentle, and innocent. She was in so deep now, there was no getting out of this easily. Ron would certainly get hurt in the end, and even that did not give Hermione the courage she should have had to end it. The next morning, Ron tickled her awake and took her to breakfast.

She ordered pancakes and a side of cottage cheese. He ordered bacon, sausage, and a muffin. He kept looking at her, smiling. She just looked down at her food, taking a spoonful of her cottage cheese.

He laughed and said, "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?"

She smiled sadly and began to think. "I... I don't know." She looked up at him, awestruck.

"Nacho cheese!" He exclaimed happily.

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does, nac-cho cheese." He said pronouncing the word slowly. "Like not-cho cheese, not your cheese." He laughed. Then she laughed. That caught her off guard she couldn't help but laugh.

Then he asked in all seriousness, "What do you say to a wanna-be wife?" Hermione thought about it, but honestly had no idea.

"I... I don't know, again."

Ron just smiled and placed a small box in front of her on the table. "Will you marry me?"

If the "Nacho Cheese" joke had caught her off guard, then the truck just hit her head on while she was standing the middle of the street naked.

"W-what?" She stuttered. "M-m-marry you?" Her mouth dropped open as the realization hit her. Ron just proposed, with a joke. He had already gotten a ring? They had only been dating a month.

Now Hermione was dead. She was a goner. "_Do it now, Hermione."_

"I can't." She felt like she was being stabbed in the heart, it hurt so badly to hurt someone else. She could never do it again. Her frown was so big, it actually caused physical discomfort.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"I can't marry you, Ron. I'm sorry." Her voice was so small and timid, she felt like a coward.

"Why? Is it too soon? I can wait, Hermione. I can wait forever for you." That sentence translated to Hermione as, "STABBITY STABBITY STABBITY HAR HAR HAR."

"Stop, no. You're just making it worse. Ron, I can't marry you because... I don't... love you... like that." Now she was stuttering again, _"...Like a school girl with a crush_." She thought bitterly. She took a deep breath and looked at Ron, tapping into her Gryffindor courage as much as she could. She saw the hurt, just as she imagined, but somehow a thousand times worse than ever. "Ron, I love you so much. You're my best friend, the very best." The confusion mixed in with the hurt now. (stabbity stabbity stabbity har har har!) But she continued, "I can't marry you because I don't love you romantically, Ron. I don't want to be your wife, I just want to be your friend." She finished and looked down at her hands like a coward.

--

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, just a little project I'm stepping around in. I really hope you enjoyed it, I had so much fun writting it!! I'm still tweeking part II and part III, but for the most part it's all written. 3**

**JKR owns all characters, I'm just playing with them. :)**


	2. Part II: Infatuation

--

Part II

It was July 31st, which happened to be Harry Potter's birthday, hooray. Hermione was getting ready for his party. It was something Ron did for him every year since the Final battle. It was a huge party where every person, creature, ghost Harry had ever come into contact with was invited to. It was held in a ball room that stretched high above everybody's head. Tables were set up to square off the room. They were lined with more food than anyone could get at a Hogwarts feast. Fred and George were the music's DJ, and good ones at that. They would bring music from all over the world, from all different genres, and music that everyone could dance to. The Weasley's would get together to make the decorations, usually consisting of a giant disco ball that hung from the center of the ceiling, some red and gold streamers, and a ton of confetti. Hermione's only job was sending out the invitations, since Ron wanted them done by hand for a more 'personal' touch, Hermione was only too happy to help. This year, she had sent out a grand total of 1,002 invitations to people all around the world. Only 937 of those people R.S.V.P.'d back, but still, a huge ball it would be.

Mrs. Weasley would put her excellent cooking skills to work by making the biggest cake anyone could ever fathom. Every year, it only got bigger. When Harry had turned 18, the cake had _18 _layers of white cake goodness. Half the cake had vanilla icing; the other half had chocolate icing, to please everyone. And if you looked at it from the top it would spell out "OUR HERO" from side to side. Everyone was so impressed with that cake that they didn't think anyone could do better.

That was until his 19th birthday. That time it was only 10 layers, it had chocolate and vanilla like the last cake, and that time the cake was actually shaped to spell out the words, "We love Harry" in cursive. His parties were amazing and fun to everyone except Harry. He was always forced to give a speech, where he didn't know what on earth to say. Hermione laughed as she recalled a conversation Harry and her had after the 19th Birthday Fest.

_"I'll kill Ron one of these days, Hermie." He said flopping down on her couch the day after the ball._

_"I think you said that last year." She informed him, fixing up a cup of tea. "And I think you called me Hermie as well, and I replied saying, 'If you continue to call me that I'll be forced to kill you before you have the chance.'"_

_"I will." He persisted, ignoring her comment. "Both years, I got completely surprised with this huge party where people I've only meet once or twice come. There are so many people and I have to go around and talk to everyone, dance with girls who are only interested in me for my money, I have to eat a pound of cake, and all I really want to do it sit down at a small dinner with my family."_

_"What, you don't want to see me on your birthday?" She asked playfully, sipping at her tea._

_"Don't be dense, Hermione. You _are _my family." He eyed her tea._

_"I love you too, Harry." _

_"Can I have some of that?" He asked her, pointing to the tea._

_"No way." She raised her eyebrows. He just looked at her, his face saying 'what the fuck?'. "Yesterday was your birthday, today is just today." She teased as she stood up to get him some tea._

_"If he does this next year... ugh. I don't know, what am I supposed to say in that speech? I've already run out of things to say." He took the tea from Hermione._

_"It's easy. First, say what you feel, 'I love you guys with all of my heart, you are the people I fought for', yada yada. It's just want they want to hear. Second, say you love your life and the life you've created for everyone. Thirdly, say you're the happiest person ever. The end." She smiled._

Hermione laughed again, thinking about his face. 'Yesterday was your birthday, today is just today'. Ha ha. She slipped into her comfortable heels and then pulled a yellow sun dress over her head. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself from head to toe. Yellow was her favorite color. She was one of the few people who looked good in yellow. It just went well with her pale skin. She sighed.

Usually, Hermione was excited about these parties. But the week had not been so good. Her job was giving her problems and Ron was still avoiding her after months. The job she could handle, Ron avoiding her was what was giving her headaches. She figured this night could be good if she got drunk. She was already making a list of the types of drinks she would have: the Muggle drinks being apple martini, pina colada, rum and coke, bloody mary, cosmopolitan, and then some of the wizard drinks like Firewhiskey, Mountainblister, and Starblaze vodkas... well that was all she had ever heard of anyways. She had never gotten drunk before so it was something new to try and learn. She wanted to do it right, she would just try everything that was there.

She ran a brush through her hair quickly and then apparated to the ballroom. It looked better than ever, Hermione observed as she walked into the huge room. There were huge hangings of Harry everywhere; Gryffindor colored streamers, confetti, balloons, even the ice sculpture was glowing red and gold. Fred and George had an impressive set up. There was a large desk/table with giant crystals on it. The crystals were large and square shaped and they all glowed different colors. Fred and George were quiet the set up themselves, each of them wearing matching purple suits with ruffles that clashed incredibly with their red hair plus big, black leather boots. The outfit reminded her of the artist formerly known as Prince. She laughed. In the corner, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were each putting up the tapestry of Harry from school; it was going to be used to hide the cake until it was ready to be presented to Harry. Ron was in the other corner away from her directing the catering staff. She began walking that way.

"Ron." She called out in greeting. He turned to the sound of his voice and saw her. He smiled weakly.

"Hermione." He returned the greeting.

"Need my help, what else needs to be done?" She offered.

"Will you keep Harry company? He's in the back room that way. He's so angry with me, he won't speak to me and when I walk into the room he throws things at my head." He informed while rubbing the side of his head preciously.

"I think I can do that." She smiled at Ron before heading in the direction he had pointed out. In the back of the ballroom there was one short hallway with one room that led from it. That was usually where Harry was kept until everyone had arrived. Hermione walked up to the door and knocked three times before turning the knob. It was locked.

"Harry," She spoke into the door, leaning against it. "It's me and I'm not here to get you, in fact I want to come in and hide with you."

"You said that last year! And then you made me come out, I won't fall for it again!" His voice came from inside the room.

"Alright, well I'll make you a promise. There will be less people here this year, than there were last year..." Hermione cooed innocently.

"How do you know...?" Harry asked timidly.

"Did you really just ask me that question, Harry? I know everything, you're the one that is clueless! Now let me in." She added playfully.

"I don't know..."

"My point exactly." Hermione giggled.

There was silence for a minute before the door slowly opened and Harry's giant green eye could be seen. "I won't go out there, Hermione." He stated, but with no force.

"You don't have to; I just want to come inside. It's that alright?" Hermione asked sweetly, looking at him pleadingly.

"You promise you won't make me go out there?" Harry sounded like a child who was being forced into something by his parents.

"I won't make you do anything." Hermione assured him with a smile.

"Ugh, fine." The door opened all the way and Hermione stepped in quietly, closing the door behind her. Harry walked over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room.

"My you're looking handsome tonight, Harry." Hermione complimented. He was wearing his best dress robes, black, and his hair was surprisingly smooth and straight, unlike the untidy mess he usually supported.

"Don't remind me." He cracked bitterly. "He's going to make me do this every year for the rest of my life, isn't he?"

"Of course. You're Harry Potter, you're made of fame and the world needs to see that you still care about them."

"I hate it." He stuck out his lip. Hermione walked over to him and looked at their reflection, she smiled while he frowned. "Out of all the people that will be here tonight, there are really only 20 people who I truly want to be with, it's my birthday, we should spend it how I want to. I don't _want _to be famous. I don't want giant balls that waste the Weasley's money because of a bunch of freeloader's who just want to see me."

Hermione, still smiling, put an arm around her friend. "Harry, all 20 of those people will be here tonight. All the people who show up, they are here to be with you because you changed their lives more than anyone else in the world has. You are our savior, our hero; Ron just wants you to know that even though we aren't still running around saving the world, we still care about you."

"What will I say in my speech?" He asked, looking at her with a crooked smile.

"Easy," She laughed, thinking of that conversation from a year ago again. "Say what you feel, Harry. Then say you love your life and the life you've created for everyone. Then say you're the happiest man in the world." She winked. Harry turned around to face her, then hugged her. "Plus, I'm planning on getting plastered tonight, want to join me?" Hermione added.

"Oh hell yes." Harry laughed as they parted. There was a knocking at the door. "I guess it's time." Harry said smugly.

"It'll be fine." Hermione comforted, she put her arm in Harry's and together they stepped out of the room, down the hallway and into the ballroom. As soon as Harry was visible, the crowd of people erupted into cheers. And just like that people grabbed onto Harry and he was thrust into the crowd while Hermione just stood there, smiling. Fred and George were standing at their table. Together, they picked up one of the crystals and spun it around. It rose into the air by itself and music filled the room, creating a hearty beat.

Half an hour later, after everyone had greeted Harry, he was pushed into the middle of the dance floor, the crowd chanting, "Speech! Speech! Speech!" Hermione walked up to Harry and held his hand. "Just get it over with." She whispered into his ear.

He bowed his head in defeat. When he looked up again, he smiled and amped his voice with his wand. "Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight! And thanks to all the people who set this party up, the entire Weasley family, Hermione, and the caterers. It's great to start out my 20th year with a grand celebration. I love my life, and I love all the people in my life. I'm the happiest man in the world." He finished, almost completely quoting Hermione. Everyone cheered at his short speech, and then the tapestry that hid the cake was pulled down.

Again, everyone was awed at Mrs. Weasley's expertise at baking. The cake was huge, it was massive. It was a giant circle cake, with 20 layers. This time, it was divided into four parts, the first was chocolate, the second vanilla, the third was chocolate again, the last was vanilla again, with great golden letters on top that said, "To Harry Potter, the Greatest Man Alive, Happy Birthday!" In the center of the cake, 20 red candles stood, spelling out the work 'hero'.

Harry wondered how long and how much money it took the Weasleys to make a cake of that stature. He leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "They know that you're supposed to increase the number of candles, not layers, right?" Hermione just giggled.

Fred and George grabbed onto another crystal and spun it. The 'Happy Birthday' tune began playing. Everyone began sing along with it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HARRY!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!"

Harry was blushing by the time he got up to the table with the cake. Everyone was patting his shoulder and shaking his hands. After the candles were blown out, the cake was passed out, the music was playing again, and everyone was dancing. Hermione was lingering around the bar; she had started her experiment and was on her third drink already, trying the sea breeze. She decided she liked Starblaze Vodkas and Apple Martinis. But she was already feeling tipsy. She placed the glass to lips to take a drink when Harry came out from the crowd. He grabbed the drink, mumbling, "Gimme that." He downed it all in a big gulp.

"Gosh, Harry. That was my drink." She feigned a hurt look, sticking her button lip out.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Someone called as they walked by.

"Thanks," He replied automatically. He turned to the bar tender and said, "Firewhiskey please!" The bartender poured him a shot of the Firewhiskey, Harry downed it and asked for another.

"Take it easy, Harry." Hermione warned.

"Are you kidding? I might have a seizure if I don't get some kind of alcohol into my system. I just don't know, what am I supposed to do? I'm getting eaten alive out there!" He looked at her like she was crazy before taking another shot. "More please!" He slammed the shot glass down on the bar.

"You just don't know anything, Harry dear." Hermione looked at a list of drinks. "May I please try the... Skydrop shot?" She looked at the bartender.

"That's a mighty big drink for a small lady like yerself." He replied.

"Please?" She begged, winking.

The bartender gave in and mixed her drink. Harry had four more shots. He sat down on a stool. "That's better." He sighed happily. Hermione looked at her new drink as the bar tended placed it in front of her. It looked almost lethal, definitely wizard. It sparkled and fizzled and would randomly whirlpool in her glass.

"Alright, drink number 4!" Hermione exclaimed happily before drinking the shot. Almost instantly, she felt like her head was hit with a hammer. "Wow, this stuff is instant drunk!" She closed her eyes and shook her head a little, to try to clear up her vision. It worked... a little.

"Wow." Harry said looking at his feet. "Where did my shoes go? I don't know where my shoes are!"

Hermione looked down at his feet as well. "Harry you lost your shoes!"

"I think they are back in that room." Harry informed her. "Let's go get them!" He cried in a happy-drunk manner. He held out his hand, which Hermione took willingly. Together they walked through the people to the other side of the ball room and back down the hallway to the room. Harry opened it and sighed. "Phew!! My shoes are here. What a bugger it would have been to get new dress shoes!" The couple walked into the room, the door shutting behind them. Harry sat down on the red couch that was in the room and began to put his shoes on. Hermione started walking over to the couch to sit down as well but tripped over herself half way there.

"Ha ha ha!! I fell over, Harry!" She was raging drunk. She tried to turn over to stand up but only managed to wiggle around some more.

Harry, also drunk, looked over at her and laughed. His hands went over his mouth to stifle it. He forgot all about his shoes. "You're drunk!" He exclaimed and continued laughing.

"Well you are too!" Hermione countered lamely.

"We can't let anyone else see we're drunk!" Harry suddenly stood. He threw out his arms to balance himself from falling then walked over to the door and put a locking spell on it. He then went over to Hermione, still laughing, and tried to help her up. She grabbed onto his hand, but instead of trying to stand, pulled him down to the ground with her. They both laughed like maniacs.

"Harry, you are way drunker than me." Hermione stated arrogantly, but laughing still.

"No way, Hermie. I'm the drunkest of us all!" He mocked a heroic voice. They continued laughing like maniacs.

Then, Harry leaned over and laid his head on Hermione's stomach. "Hermione, I don't want to go back out there."

She looked down at him. Maybe it was just the alcohol, but he was looking relatively... cute. "You could stay in here with me." Wait, did she just say that? Damn that alcohol, now Hermione didn't know what she was talking about.

Harry looked up at her and smiled. "I can do that." He leaned up and put his lips on hers. And she liked it. Damn that alcohol, she thought again. Now Hermione didn't know what she was doing either because she was really enjoying this.

Harry grabbed onto her hips and straightened out on top of her, kissing her all the time. She opened her mouth some, allowing him more access which Harry took advantage of. His hands crawled up her dress, her hands undoing the front of his dress robes. She grabbed the two sides and forced them open and began to unbutton his slacks. His hands roamed over her stomach, down to her lower stomach, over her pelvic bone, then on her hip bone, rubbing the skin with his fingers. Then he grabbed onto her silk knickers and pulled them down, while she pulled down his pants and boxers. Just enough. Still kissing, Harry grabbed onto her bare legs and put them around his waist.

And there it was. Harry and Hermione were having sex. Harry was pushing into her at a fast pace, her hands ran around his back, up through his hair. She moaned loudly, "Oh... Harry... HIC!" She hiccupped.

Harry stopped for a minute to look down at her. "YOU JUST HAD A HICCUP HA HA HA!" They laughed at each other.

"Okay, continue, Harry!" Hermione whispered, moving her hips against him.

"Oh right! The sex thing!" He pushed his lips back against hers and then started his thrusting again.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Hermione were lying next to each other panting.

"We just had sex." Hermione stated.

"We just had sex." Harry repeated.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

--

**Author's Note: Teehee, Part II in this installment. I hope you like it, it's a bit longer than my usual chapters! But I wanted to get it all in. There will only be one more Part: Terrible Idea. So uhh, any guesses as to who the terrible idea is? Muahahahaa. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I did!**

**JKR owns all things Harry Potter. I know, we can cry about it together. **


End file.
